Un dia de suerte
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: AU.Katara va a visitar a su amiga Ikki en el Templo Aire Sur y conoce al Avatar.Se ofrece a enseñarle agua control sin salir del templo, pero sin querer han encontrado a su alma gemela. Con o sin guerra, el amor nunca es fácil. Kataang.
1. Un día de suerte

Un dia de suerte

Esta es la primera vez que visito el Templo Aire Del Sur. Vine a ver a mi amiga Ikki, an Airbender.

La conocí cuando ella y su familia iban rumbo al Oeste y se perdieron. Entonces teníamos cinco años y nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Cuando sus padres consiguieron un mapa, Ikki tuvo que marcharse.

Hace dos días llegó una carta del templo. Era de Ikki. Se encontraba ahí para enseñar airebending a los más pequeños y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que la visitara.

Papá me dio permiso con la condición de que Sokka, mi hermano, me acompañara. Empacamos todo y llegamos al punto donde Ikki nos esperaba.

-Katara! Cuanto tiempo!- exclamó Ikki mientras me abrazaba

-Que dices! Tu estas enorme! Y mira que lindas flechas- respondí

-Me costó trabajo ganármelas

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Sokka?

Ikki le dirigió una mirada de irritación.

-Como no me iba a acordar- resopló-Me golpeó con su boomerang al bajar del bisonte. Todavía me duele.

Sokka se sonrojó.

-Lo siento. Pensé que eras una foca-tortuga.

Después de los recuerdos, partimos al templo mientras platicábamos. La vista era hermosa y podía ver a los bisontes jugando alrededor de las torres.

Apenas aterrizamos y los pequeños pupilos de Ikki se arremolinaron alrededor de ella.

-Sifu Ikki!- gritaron los niños.

-Hola- los saludó- les quiero presentar a mi amiga Katara. Ella es una waterbender de la tribu agua del Sur.

-Guau- jadearon los niños- Agua

Unos viejos monjes se presentaron frente a nosotros.

-¿Dijiste waterbender, Ikki?

-Sí, Sifu-asintió- Ella es mi amiga Katara y es una waterbender del Sur.

-Felicidades Ikki. Acabas de solucionar un gran problema.

-Qué problema…? Oh! Cierto! Se me olvido por completo- dijo Ikki riendo.

-Mmm…no es que me interese, pero, ¿Qué clase de problema?- me atreví a preguntar

Un monje me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Oh no! No se preocupe joven Katara… Lo que sucede es mi pupilo Aang- explicó- Él es el Avatar y quiere empezar a aprender waterbending, pero no quiere dejar el templo.

-Guau! El Avatar- dije- Sería un gran honor

-Pero papá lo tiene que saber- me interrumpió Sokka

-Claro que lo haré- dije algo molesta. Sokka seguía tratándome como una niña pequeña.

-Excelente- anunció el monje-Por cierto, soy Gyatzo. Iré a traer al joven Avatar.

Se marchó y otro monje se llevó a los niños.

-Aang te caerá muy bien-me dijo Ikki-Es un chico muy listo, aprende rápido y es muy serio con su responsabilidad a pesar de que tiene 12 años.

-Enserio? Para esa edad es genial que sea responsable.

Parece que hoy era mi día de suerte. Encontrar a Ikki era bueno, pero enseñar waterbender al Avatar era aún mejor. Las cosas cambiaban muy rápido.

-Gracias por la presentación Ikki- dijo un chico. Me di media vuelta y era el Avatar Aang.

El chico tenía la piel clara, era casi de mi altura (algo inusual para su edad) y genuinos ojos grises sobre una enorme sonrisa hacia Ikki. Luego desvió su mirada a mí y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Me causó una buena impresión.

-Hola Aang- lo saludó- Hace tres días que no te veía.

-Estuve practicando. ¿Y tú?-le preguntó mirándome-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Trayendo de visita a una amiga- me señalo con la mano- Ella es Katara y su hermano Sokka. Katara es una waterbender del Sur y está dispuesta a enseñarte aquí en el templo.

-Es un placer- me dijo mientras se inclinaba-Gracias.

-No es nada Aang- respondí-¿Te gustaría comenzar?

-Sería fabuloso- luego su expresión cambió a una de culpabilidad- Lo siento. Viniste a visitar a Ikki y estoy interrumpiendo.

-Claro que no- lo contradijo Ikki-Estaré enseñando todo un año aquí, así que no hay problema. Hay mucho tiempo para platicar.

-¡Yo que creí que ya habían acabado!- se quejó Sokka y le di un codazo.

Ikki tomo del brazo a Sokka.

-Y claro, yo cuidaré a tu hermano.

-No necesito una niñera- rezongó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me ayudarás con los niños.

Diciendo esto, arrastró a Sokka al interior del templo.

Aang rió entre dientes.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto para practicar- anunció-Vamos.

Lo seguí, bajando y subiendo escaleras hasta que llegamos. Era un claro con un estanque mediano sobre una ligera capa de césped. Una pequeña barrera color hueso rodeaba el borde.

Comencé mostrándole posturas básicas de waterbending. Pero aprendía rápido y en un santiamén aprendió unos cuantos movimientos. Rara vez no entendía y yo tenía que colocarlo en la posición correcta para lograrlo.

Era increíblemente fácil ayudar al Avatar.

Más tarde finalicé el entrenamiento y nos sentamos en la barrera a platicar.

Me preguntó acerca de cómo había conocido a Ikki. Se rió al contarle sobre el boomerang de Sokka. También sobre cómo era la tribu agua y si conocía el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego.

Después me tocó a mí hacer las preguntas. Le pregunté cómo sabían que era el Avatar y otras cosas acerca del tema. Me intrigaba saber cómo hacía un Avatar para hablar con los espíritus.

Además me explico la forma de vida de los nómadas aire.

Tan absorta estaba que no me fijé cuando empezó a atardecer. Pasaron unos minutos sin que habláramos.

-¿Katara?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te quedarás?

Entonces Sokka llegó, contradiciendo mi respuesta.

-Nos vamos Katara. Papá envió una carta diciendo que la señora Ming está a punto de tener a su bebé. Gran-Gran te necesita. Ikki se ofreció a llevarnos.

-Está bien- dije- Iré en un momento.

-Ah. Y Aang, Ikki dijo que subieras a cenar.

Él asintió y Sokka se marchó.

Nos bajamos de la barrera.

-¿Volverás?- me preguntó.

-Tal vez.

-…

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Entonces hizo una esfera de aire, y sentándose en ella se marchó. Lo observé mientras se alejaba y me di media vuelta para irme. Entonces el sonido del aire a mis espaldas me hizo voltear.

Era Aang que venía hacia mí. Se plantó, aun en su esfera, a escasos centímetros.

-Por si acaso…-susurró.

Puso una mano en mi hombro y presionó sus labios en los míos.

Me quedé perpleja por el beso, pero sin pensarlo, le correspondí.

Un poco después, me soltó y se fue sin decir nada.

Me quedé ahí parada, con la cara completamente escarlata y el corazón como un colibrí batiendo alas.

Al llegar con Sokka, comenzó a quejarse.

-…es decir, ¡fabuloso! Mientras tú te estabas divirtiendo con el Avatar, a mí me estaban matando un grupo de pequeños monstruos airbenders. ¡Mira! Tengo cinco moretones en cada brazo por culpa de las caídas. Muchas gracias por dejarme con Ikki… ¿Me estas escuchando Katara?

Resoplé.

-Te quejas demasiado- le respondí.

Se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de niño enrabietado.

Partimos del templo e Ikki preguntó:

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue con Aang?

-Excelente- respiré.

Mi tono de voz le llamó la atención a Ikki y se quedó con cara de confusión.

Me recargué en la parte trasera de la montura del bisonte y mire hacia el templo.

Si…

Definitivamente hoy había sido mi día de suerte.


	2. Dos flores

**Hola! Decidí seguir con este fic gracias a una canción de mi mamá…ahorita verán cual y porque y tal vez se imaginen el contenido del capítulo. Me dio flojera seguir escribiendo con la mente de Katara y mejor continuo con narración heterodiegética… en cristiano, yo soy la narradora jaja…bueno, sin más rodeos les dejo la invención de mi mente :)**

**Un dato curioso es que cuando ya no sabía que escribir, comencé a comerme una manzana…ya sabrán porqué.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_**Como hacen los mayores**_

_**Hoy dos rosas te compre**_

_**Yo no sé si sirven de algo**_

_**Se hizo tarde ya lo ves**_

_**Para que nadie las viera**_

_**Las trataba de esconder**_

_**Cuando al fin dieron conmigo**_

_**Castigado y sin comer"**_

**-Emmanuel**

**CAPITULO 2: Dos flores.**

Todos sus amigos comentaban que estaba extraño. Callado, aislado y pensativo. Ni siquiera quiso cenar.

Los monjes escucharon el rumor de pasillo: "Aang no ha salido" "Está extraño" "Está distraído"

Los monjes hablaron con Gyatzo. Le pidieron que hablara con Aang y que averiguara que le sucedía.

Esa tarde, después del mediodía, Gyatzo se acercó a la habitación de su pupilo y llamó a la puerta.

-Aang? Puedo pasar?

-Si. Adelante- contestó en un tono distante.

Gyatzo abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Recargado contra el marco de la ventana y mirando a lo lejos.

-Puedo hablar contigo Aang?

Aang dejó de mirar por la ventana y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Que sucede?- le preguntó.

-Desde ayer los chicos comentan que te han visto distraído, ni siquiera quisiste bajar a comer. Los monjes también se dieron cuenta y me pidieron que hablara contigo.

Aang se puso nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Yo…creo que…estoy enamorado- dijo en voz muy baja y las mejillas se le encendieron.

-De quién?- preguntó Gyatzo muy sorprendido.

-De…la chica que de la Tribu Agua.

-Tu maestra?

Aang cabeceó sólo una vez.

-Por favor- le suplicó a Gyatzo- No se lo vayas a contar a los demás monjes! Si se enteran, no van a permitir que ella venga de nuevo al templo!

Gyatzo suspiró y asintió sólo una vez.

-No te preocupes Aang.

-Gracias- le dijo y miró a lo lejos por su ventana, sonriendo.

Katara estaba nerviosa mientras volaba hacia el templo. Aún no olvidaba lo que había sucedido y se preguntaba como estaría hoy Aang.

-Estás callada- le comentó Ikki- Te mareaste?

-No. Es solo…estoy bien…

Sokka la miró con extrañeza.

Cuando por fin divisaron la torre, a Katara se le aceleró el pulso y le sudaban las manos.

Ikki aterrizó y bajo de un salto. Acarició la cabeza del bisonte y esperó a que los hermanos bajaran.

Katara dio media vuelta y vio a Aang y Gyatzo frente a ellos. La cara se les puso totalmente colorada. Gyatzo miraba discretamente a uno y otro en intervalos pequeños de tiempo.

Katara se inclinó.

-Buenos días, maestro Gyatzo…Hola Aang.

Le dio un codazo a Sokka para que hiciera lo mismo y se inclinó rápidamente.

Gyatzo les correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias. Bienvenidos sean de nuevo. Les gustaría comenzar el entrenamiento?

Katara se frotó las manos nerviosamente.

-Sí, adelante.

Aang asintió.

-Vamos!- dijo muy entusiasmado y le tomó la mano a Katara para guiarla.

-Lograste llegar a tiempo ayer?- le preguntó-No quiero que por mi culpa descuides a tu gente

A Katara le sorprendió la desenfadada pregunta.

-Ahh…sí. No te preocupes.

Aang se detuvo y la miró. Entonces repitió la misma pregunta de toda la mañana.

-Te sientes bien? Estás mareada?

"_Tanto se nota?" se preguntó a ella misma._

-No! Claro que no. Estoy perfecta- Katara jaló a Aang de la mano para que siguieran su camino.

-Podría jurar que te sentías mal. Enserio, si te ocurre algo, solo dímelo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para entonces, ya estaban en el lugar donde entrenaron el día anterior.

Katara lo soltó.

-Bueno…yo…no esperaba lo de ayer…

Aang agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Oh! No sabes cuánto lo siento…! No debí…! Yo no quise…!

Katara le tapó la boca.

-No! No te preocupes. No me ofendí ni nada parecido. Está bien.

Ella lo dejó libre y Aang le sonrió.

-Gracias Sifu.

Katara no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Bueno, comencemos antes de que se haga tarde.

Una vez que acabaron la sesión, había vuelto el ocaso. Se habían sentado a comer unas manzanas que Ikki les trajo a mitad del entrenamiento. Aang terminó tres manzanas y le dijo a Katara:

-Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Katara miró a Aang como corría detrás de unos arbustos cubiertos de nieve. Regresó rápidamente, con las manos tras la espalda.

-Hey Katara- le dijo y agachó la mirada- Yo…te quería dar esto en agradecimiento- sacó las manos de la espalda y le entregó dos flores blancas. Eran completamente blancas, incluso los pistilos, y el tallo tenía un color lavanda pálido.

-Oh! Son muy lindas!- dijo con sorpresa- En realidad, casi nunca he visto flores. No es que en el Polo Sur se den.

-Son flores de nieve. Solo se dan aquí y en el Templo del Norte- le explicó Aang.

-Son muy hermosas- dijo de nuevo Katara- Pero con el clima del Sur no creo que sobrevivan- le dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, están acostumbradas.

Katara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y las aceptó.

-Gracias.

De regreso a casa, Katara iba examinando las flores. Sokka se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

-Y esas flores?

-Bueno, me las dio el Avatar- le contestó restándole importancia a el tono de Sokka.

Ikki miró de reojo.

-Ah sí? Con que fin? Acaso es tu novio?- preguntó Sokka en el mismo tono de sospecha y prejuicio.

Katara volteó y le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

-No seas tonto. Me las dio por agradecimiento. Por qué le estoy ayudando en el Agua Control.

-Bueno, más te vale si no quieres que le diga a papá! Así ya no te dejará ir al Templo y…

Katara decidió ignorar el ataque protector de Sokka y siguió examinando sus flores.


	3. Algo está cambiando

**Volviendo al fic…1…2…3…Probando xD**

**Bueno, continuo con mi fic Kataang n_n**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**Y es que hay algo más que a simple vista no se ve!**

**Pero siento que hay en mi algo que está cambiando"**

**-JULIETA VENEGAS**

**CAPITULO 3: Algo está cambiando**

El tercer día, Katara llegó al Templo de nuevo. Era una rutina que le empezaba a gustar, todo lo contrario de Sokka. Las flores que Aang le regaló no se habían muerto, algo que le iba encantar escuchar.

Ikki volvió a robarse a Sokka para que lo ayudara. Katara se quedó sentada en una banca mientras esperaba a Aang.

-Hey Katara!- la saludó mientras venía corriendo.

El corazón de Katara pegó un brinco, lo cual la sorprendió y dejó ausente por unos segundos. Después, reaccionó y sonrió alegremente.

-Hola Aang!- dijo mientas se levantaba.

Ambos se quedaron parados intentando, torpemente, saludarse. Aang con la duda de si darle un beso en la mejilla o no. Medios vacilantes, se abrazaron. Katara carraspeó.

-Bueno, vamos a entrenar

-No te preocupes! Hoy descansamos, hoy nadie entrena- respondió Aang.

-Pero creí que…

-Hey! El Avatar no es de metal!- le dijo Aang con una risa.

-Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? Pude haberte dejado en paz hoy

-Porque te voy a dar un tour hoy por el Templo!

-Pero Sokka…

-Vamos! No te apures! Estará bien.

-Pero…-repitió Katara cuando Aang, sorpresivamente hizo una esfera de aire y tomó entre sus brazos a Katara. Entonces empezó a recorrer los pasillos. Los demás chicos miraban a Aang con confusión al ver pasar a Aang con Katara con él.

-Oye! Eres fuerte!- le dijo Katara al ver la facilidad con la que la cargaba.

-Tú eres tan ligera como el aire- le dijo Aang bromeando en tono suave, pero por alguna razón Katara se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Llegaron a una de las torres más altas. Aang se detuvo frente a una puerta y bajó a Katara.

-Esta es mi habitación- le dijo y le abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

Katara entró. Era una sencilla habitación con un panel donde estaba la cama, tan solo con unas sábanas blancas, una mesilla de patas cortas en el centro, un pequeño estante en la pared Este y una ventana con enredadera en la parte de afuera. Un planeador descansaba contra la pared.

-Es muy cálida- comentó Katara y miró por la ventana- Tienes una vista muy linda aquí.

-Lo sé- respondió Aang.

Silencio.

-Bueno- dijo Aang después de unos momentos- Vamos a recorrer el resto del Templo- le dijo mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

Volvieron a viajar en la esfera de aire.

-A dónde vamos?- preguntó Katara, curiosa.

-A uno de mis lugares favoritos del templo- le contestó con ánimo.

Bajaron frente a un estrecho puente que llegaba a otra torre más. Estaba muy alto.

Katara miró hacia abajo y se asustó un poco.

-Tranquila- le dijo Aang y tomo su mano- Nunca dejaría que te caigas

Katara volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió.

Atravesaron el puente y llegaron a la torrecilla. Las paredes estaban agujeradas pero no atravesaban la pared externa.

-Mira esto- dijo Aang soltando su mano y lanzando una ráfaga de aire dentro de uno de los agujeros. La ráfaga viajó a través de la pared y salió por otro agujero haciendo un sonido.

-Oh guau!- exclamó Katara.

Aang lanzó ráfagas a diferentes agujeros y sonó una armoniosa melodía.

-Oh! Ahora entiendo porque te gusta este lugar! Es increíble.

Los sonidos se disiparon.

-Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo- soltó Aang de repente.

Katara se sobresaltó volviendo a ponerse colorada aunque Aang estaba un metro detrás de ella.

-A…a mí también.

Aang se armó de valor y aspiró aire fuertemente. Entonces le dijo firmemente:

-Yo…Yo no sé cómo, pero voy a hacer que me quieras cómo yo a ti.

Katara quedó boquiabierta volteó para mirarlo. Aang la miró directamente, pero aun así también se sonrojó. Ella le sonrió.

Sin palabras, volvieron abajo. Comieron algo más tarde y como cada noche, Sokka y Katara volvieron al Polo Sur.

Antes de dormir, las palabras de Aang volvieron a sonar en la cabeza de Katara, aunque ya creía que estaba funcionando.


	4. Un refugio, un secreto

**Capítulo 4, aunque yo más quiera empezar con el romance, no me gusta hacer las cosas al aventón. Tengo suerte si logro llegar hasta el capítulo 7 jaja**

**Bueno, les dejo mi creación :) **

**CAPITULO 4: Un refugio, un secreto**

-No me gusta como se ve el cielo hoy- comentó Gran Gran a sus nietos, quienes estaban a punto de partir hacia el Templo. Estaban a un día del inicio del invierno. Katara se había mantenido constante en los entrenamientos con Aang, los cuales, estaban dando sus frutos.

Sokka sonrió.

-Por favor Gran Gran! Mira el cielo! Hace mucho que no teníamos un cielo tan claro! Hoy será un buen día!

-Las apariencias engañan Sokka- replicó

-No te preocupes Gran, estaremos bien- le aseguró Katara.

Volvieron a partir hacia el lugar en el que esperaban siempre a Ikki y una vez ahí, ella los llevaba por los aires. Misma rutina.

-¿Y bien? Que hicieron ayer Aang y tú?- le preguntó Ikki a su amiga.

Katara había aprendido a mentir perfectamente sobre las charlas entre ella y Aang. Sabía que no era conveniente que nadie se enterara. Pero los últimos días no habían tenido oportunidad de una plática como la de hace ya tiempo.

-Trabajar con vapor. Fue divertido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-Qué bueno, he notado bastante buen progreso en el- respondió Ikki. Por un momento desvió la mirada hacia Sokka y apretó los labios en señal de disgusto. Sokka frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Katara le restó importancia al intercambio de gestos agrios y comenzó a tararear al aire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Uh, genial, terminé empapado, jajajaja!- se rió Aang al finalizar la práctica.

Katara le sonrió.

-Anda, ven. Déjame ayudarte- Katara extrajo el agua de la ropa de Aang.

-Gracias

Entonces comenzaron a caer copos grandes a una velocidad increíble. Ambos alzaron la mirada al cielo. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la inmensa tormenta que acechaba el Templo.

-Vamos arriba!- urgió Katara.

-Imposible, la tormenta es enorme- dijo Aang, ahora nervioso. No podía utilizar su planeador ni subir con la esfera de aire por las ráfagas.

-Entonces qué…?

Aang tomó de la mano a Katara y la jaló.

-Sé dónde podemos escondernos!

Entonces la tormenta empezó verdaderamente. Katara apenas si podía correr ante la densidad de la nieve. Cuando Aang comenzó a sentir que disminuía su velocidad, la tomó entre sus brazos y con aire control se apresuró al refugio que tenía en mente.

Katara trató de refugiarse de la nieve en su cara con sus manos.

Aang bajó aún más de donde entrenaban, a una cueva mediana donde a veces descansaban los bisontes. Rápidamente entró y bajó a Katara, quién tiritó.

-Esto es por lo que debería aprender ya fuego control- suspiró.

-No te preocupes- le dijo- Se encender un fuego.

Entonces comenzó a arrancar algo de la vegetación seca de la cueva, buscó dos rocas y con las plantas hizo una pira. Pronto encendió una llama y la cueva se iluminó. Ambos se sentaron lo más cerca posible del fuego.

-Gracias- dijo Aang.

Katara le sonrió y un escalofrío la recorrió otra vez.

Aang, medio vacilante, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazo. Ella, por supuesto se sonrojó.

-Gracias- dijo igualmente.

Ambos empezaron a entrar en calor y se quedaron dormidos. Pasados unos minutos Aang se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la fogata semi apagada. Entonces Katara comenzó a abrir los ojos también. Aang giró la cabeza hacia Katara y ambos quedaron con las narices rozando.

-Oh- Aang susurró demasiado bajo.

Entonces Katara se acercó y presionó por unos segundos sus labios. Aang por supuesto se quedó congelado en su lugar. Katara se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró sin reaccionar ante lo que había hecho.

Demasiado tarde. Ambos se acercaron y volvieron a besarse. Sólo se escuchaba el residuo de la nevada y la nieve derretida que goteaba en la entrada de la cueva.

-Así que era cierto…- dijo una voz femenina, apagándose gradualmente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron a Sokka e Ikki en la entrada de la cueva.

Sokka comenzó a avanzar, furioso, hacía Aang. Katara se paró frente a él.

-No te atrevas!- le gritó Katara.

Ikki corrió y sujetó a Sokka por el brazo.

-Por favor, tranquilízate- le dijo muy calmada.

-NO!- gruño- Lo sabía!

-No seas tonto!- le gritó Katara.

-No, Katara!- replicó Ikki preocupada- No quería créele a tu hermano, pero ahora lo veo! No lo ves? Los monjes jamás los dejaran! Jamás!

Sokka ya más calmado se detuvo y suspiró.

-Katara ves lo que estás haciendo? Él es el Avatar.

-Pero eso q…?

-Su deber está con el mundo! No entiendes?

-Eso no es ningún impedimento- dijo Aang dándoles la cara.

-Aang! Eso no lo van a entender! No-van-a-dejarte!- volvió a repetir Ikki.

-Acaso vas a decirles?- le preguntó a su amiga.

Ikki frunció las cejas.

-No, nunca te traicionaría. Eres casi como mi hermano, Aang. Pero tienes que hacer lo correcto.

-Fue un accidente- se justificó Aang.

-Pero tú quieres a mi hermana, no?- le preguntó Sokka. Aang se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, ella lo sabe.

-Y tú, Katara?- preguntó Ikki, con cara de "no acepto un no por respuesta"

-En realidad, aún no lo sé.

Aang no hizo ningún gesto. Él sabía eso también.

-Por favor, sean razonables.- pidió Ikki- No vamos a decir nada, pero no vuelvan a hacer eso. Saben que hubiera pasado si alguna otra persona los hubiera venido a buscar?

-Sí, y lo siento- dijo Aang con un suspiro.

-Vamos arriba- ordenó Sokka. Ambos caminaron atrás en silencio mientras salían de la cueva.


	5. ¿Te quiero?

***llega arrastrándose***

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo de este fic que quiero terminar ya pero ya y no puedo T.T**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Capítulo 5: ¿Te quiero?**

_Katara:_

_Siento mucho que Ikki haya tenido que decir la verdad. No, la obligaron. Pero no les dijo todo. Sólo les dijo que creía que yo estaba enamorado de ti y nada más._

_¿Sabes? Los monjes excepto Gyatzo creen que sin me alejan de ti, te voy a olvidar. Me mandaron al Templo del Este por un año. Las chicas aquí son muy amables y me ayudaron a enviarte esta carta a escondidas. Siempre les estaré agradecido._

_Ayer, una chica llamada Jinsil me dijo que cuando uno crea conexiones fuertes con alguien, nunca será capaz de romperlas. Y que tenga paciencia._

_Tal vez tu no me quieras tanto cómo yo a ti, pero espérame, vale?_

_Dentro de un año nos veremos_

_Aang_

La maestra agua releyó por centésima vez esa carta tan gastada por tanto abrir y cerrarla. Se sentía culpable por haber hecho que mandaran a Aang al este, y además por el regaño que le pusieron a su amiga.

La penúltima frase la seguía repitiendo en su mente cada primer día de mes.

"Tal vez tu no me quieras tanto como yo a ti"

El no tener que entrenar a alguien para agua control hacia que tuviese bastante tiempo libre para pensar. Algo que no era ni bueno ni malo, pero hacía cuestionarse más de lo debido.

¿En verdad quería a ese chico? ¿O sólo estaba _cautivada_?

Quiso golpearse a sí misma por tal palabra.

Él era el todopoderoso Avatar.

Katara no era así. Ella no era de esas chicas con complejo de fangirl que al ver a alguien con aptitudes sobresalientes se dejaba caer rendida a sus pies.

Había pasado por algo así cuando encontró a un chico llamado Jet. Las demás chicas, incluso mujeres mayores de la tribu se le quedaban mirando embobadas.

Había llegado un día de tormenta y lo acogieron para darle refugio. Por algún motivo siempre llegan viajeros en problemas justo aquí, pensaba a menudo.

Jet, ignorando a las chicas que morían por él, trató de ganarse el corazón de Katara, pero ella ni se inmutó ante el chico.

Sokka se había burlado de ella diciendo que si seguía con esa actitud iba a quedarse soltera por el resto de su vida. Claro, no se fue sin su buen golpe.

Pero Katara sentía algo diferente con Aang. No lo sentía como enamoramiento. Pero siempre se sonrojaba cuando él le hacía algún cumplido. Incluso lo había besado.

Era un sentimiento extraño que iba entre el amor, la amistad y la familia.

"Habiendo tantas chicas que sienten amor definitivo tenía que tocarme a mi ser la rara que no sabe lo que siente! Tal vez Sokka tenga razón y algo anda mal conmigo"

Dobló la carta y salió al frío exterior. Se sentó en un tronco fuer de su casa.

Era de noche y miró hacia el cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"Te voy a esperar. Lo prometo"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Buuu! Cada vez mis caps están más cortos!**

**Es que es de madrugada y ya no me salen bien las ideas jeje**

**Bueno, espero me salga mejor el siguiente :)**

**Tómenlo como un break xD**


	6. Una fiesta

**Perdón por el capítulo super chiquito que hice. Este ya será más largo n_n**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Capítulo 6: Una fiesta**

Te sueño de noche y de día.

La carta sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Metida de bajo de mi almohada.

Tal vez por eso te sueño.

Será que ahora si me estoy enamorando de ti?

O es que las palabras se están empezando a meter en mis oídos y anidándose en mi cerebro?

'''''''''''''''''''''

Pasaron dos años. La estancia se había alargado.

Ni una carta más.

Katara estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

Había confiado en verlo en un año. Pero al pasar los días y no recibir ninguna noticia hacía que añorara más verlo.

Todas las mañanas esperaba ver al lémur con un papel enrollado en sus patas, como la primera vez.

¿Tan fácil se ha olvidado de mí?

"Ha! Que sencillo ha sido entonces!" pensaba y ponía mala cara.

Sokka la había observado. Katara estaba en un estado de ánimo enojado casi a diario, molesto…y se veía triste.

Antes solía lavar la ropa quejándose de la cantidad de prendas de Sokka.

-No soy tu sirvienta!- le gritaba y le lanzaba sus calcetines en la cara. Era sólo su irritación pasajera.

Ahora ni siquiera se quejaba. Lavaba en silencio y casi sin ganas.

Su padre la miraba preocupado.

Un día había encontrado una flor de nieve. Hasta el mismo Hakooda sabía que esas flores eran bastante extrañas en el Polo Sur y se la llevó para tratar de conservarla un tiempo.

La puso en un frasco con agua más o menos templada y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. Le recordó como Kya solía cortar flores de nieve y llevarlas para alegrar la casa. Katara, en una de sus tantas idas al Templo Aire, había traído dos de ellas. Dijo que las había cortado del allá y las conservó bastante bien por tres semanas. Antes de que se empezaran a secar, las cultivó e hizo una pequeña terraza. Todos los días las cuidaba y abonaba.

Su terraza se había convertido en un jardín hermoso. A muchas muchachas les comenzaron a llamar la atención.

Pero cuando pasó un año y medio, las cortó todas y tiró al mar congelado.

El día que Hakooda trajo esa flor encontró a Katara muy temprano en la mañana desayunando un par de frutas y un vaso de leche. Inconscientemente empezó a recorrer la flor con el dedo índice. Tenía una expresión de felicidad, nostalgia y esperanza.

- Extrañas a esas flores, verdad?- le había dicho-Lo que aun no entiendo es, ¿por qué las cortaste?

Katara salió de su trance de golpe y alejó a la flor.

-Por nada. Estaban sufriendo por el frío y preferí terminar con ellas antes de que se marchitaran.

Hakooda trató de creerle.

'''''

En la mañana Sokka vio a Ikki descender en la Tribu y corrió a avisarle a Katara.

Katara se inquietó. ¿Qué tal si Aang había regresado?

Temerosa y todo, salió a recibirla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños!- le dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Ella misma había olvidado su cumpleaños.

-Eh? Oh, sí. Gracias!- dijo tratando de fingirlo- Pensé que sólo estarías un año en el sur.

-Lo iba, pero…ya sabes…no hay cupo por ahora en el Templo del Este.

Ella estaba tratando de ser sutil diciendo que no podía volver porque Aang ocupaba su habitación y ella la de él.

Ikki se separó y la tomo por los hombros.

-Busca tu mejores ropas porqué te organicé una fiesta en el Templo!

-Qué?! Oh no! Yo no podría…! Ikki, por todos los espíritus, que hiciste?

-Ni un solo comentario! Te cambias y vendré por ti a las 6:00. Si no quieres te llevaré a rastras. Ah, Sokka…tú también puedes venir.

Katara le dio un codazo en las costillas a su hermano.

-Ouch…Gracias-dijo a regañadientes.

Cuando regresó, quiso empezar a hacer el quehacer pero Hakooda no la dejó.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños hija, descansa aunque sea un poco.

Si no hacía nada se iba a poner a pensar demasiado.

-No gracias. Me gusta hacerlo, papá.

-Bueno…Tu madre también era así.

Cuando Hakooda recordaba a Kya sonreía mucho. Hace años que había superado la tristeza y ahora sonreía para que su amada descansara en paz.

Katara se la pasó buscando entre su ropa y encontró algo más o menos adecuado. A las seis ya estaba lista con todo y la vergüenza encima.

-Enserio no era necesario- se quejó cuando Ikki fue por ella y Sokka.

-Tonterías! Vámonos.

Mientras se alejaban, no pudo evitar pensar que volvería al lugar donde conoció a Aang. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le llenó el pecho y en su mente se reprodujo una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era bebé.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**700 palabras fue todo lo que pude exprimir, gomen :/**


	7. Marry me?

**Aaaaleluyaa! Me llegó inspiración para terminar con esto de una vez por todas :D**

**Jajaja siempre que termino un fic me dan ganas de ponerme a bailar porque realmente me cuesta bastante trabajo (bueno, depende de cómo fluya la historia)**

**Gracias a los que me animaron a seguir y acabar esto, de verdad. Cuando escribí esto estaba destinado a ser un oneshot pero decidí que no podía dejar a esos dos separados.**

**Tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poquito, gomen.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

**Marry me?**

-Estás loca- declaró la maestra agua cuando llegaron a su destino.

Luces estaban a modo de adornos en los árboles, más luces marcaban los senderos. Serpentinas colgaban de los corredores, sumándole la apariencia brillante que le daba la nieve, parecía un castillo.

En resumen, el templo se veía precioso.

-Te gusta?- preguntó emocionada.

-Como no ha de gustarme, es hermoso!

-Vaya, debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien Ikki- dijo Sokka observando cada centímetro adornado.

-Gracias- le dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Oye, no te acostumbres- Sokka remarcó.

Subieron dos niveles y le dieron la vuelta a una torrecilla para encontrar un salón donde normalmente los maestros aire convivían y comían. Eran dos niveles pero eran tan altos que casi había llegado a la punta del templo.

El lugar estaba incluso más adornado. Algunas flores amarillas adornaban la enorme mesa llena de comidas vegetarianas. Seguro Sokka iba a hacer una berrieta porque no había carne, pero estaba dispuesta a darle un buen porrazo para que dejara de actuar como un bebé.

Un grupo de niños pequeños corrieron hacia ella y le entregaron una cajita de madera con un lazo.

-Oh vaya- dijo sorprendida- Geez, esto no me lo esperaba!

De pronto se avergonzó por lo que había pasado antes con Aang y por el hecho de que, a pesar de ello, habían preparado esa fiesta para su cumpleaños.

Con manos algo torpes sacó el listón y abrió la cajita revelando se contenido: Un collar con varios pendientes tallados y decorados en azul turquesa.

-Oh bueno! Gracias!

-Fue idea de Ikki, así que agradécele a ella- una voz armoniosa se aceró sonriéndole. Katara se inclinó ante el monje Gyatzo.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme volver a entrar- dijo claramente avergonzada con el anciano.

-No tienes por qué sentirte de esa manera. Tú siempre serás bienvenida.

-Así es- respondieron los demás monjes entrando al lugar. Todo el mundo se calló y les prestaron atención- El pasado es el pasado y no tiene por qué afectar su relación con la señorita Ikki.

-En verdad yo…no era mi intención…- trató de disculparse sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Vamos, vamos. El tema está finalizado, si? Todos aquí te apreciamos y va en contra de nuestra filosofía hacerte la guerra en vez de perdonar y hacer la paz.

Tras las felicitaciones se dispusieron a comer. Sokka se había resignado tras la mirada sugestiva de Katara.

Las conversaciones se expandieron por el salón y al advertir que nadie estaba prestándole demasiada atención, Katara se levantó y salió a los corredores.

Sus pasos lentos se escuchaban por los corredores y llegó a un lugar familiar. Un pequeño balcón daba vista a un pequeño lago congelado.

¿Sería correcto darme por vencida? Se preguntaba. A estas alturas parecía lo correcto en su vida. Para ella y Aang.

¿Al fin y al cabo quien soy yo para el Avatar? Él tiene que cuidar al mundo y no puede ponerlo en una balanza conmigo.

No estaba segura de lo que verdaderamente sentía por el chico así que tenía que dejarlo de una vez por todas antes de que de verdad se enamorara de Aang.

-Katara…

Una voz rompió sus pensamientos, deshaciéndolos y disolviéndolos. El mundo se detuvo por un segundo, incluso el aire dejo de soplar. Simplemente no lo sentía a su alrededor.

Iba a arrepentirse pero tuvo que darse media vuelta para comprobar que la voz que la había llamado hace unos segundos no era una ilusión.

Estaba más alto. Incluso más que ella ¿Era eso posible? Pero seguía siendo el mismo. La estaba mirando con cuidado, tal vez porque su cara era una terrible expresión indescifrable

-Lo siento- comenzó tratando de elegir con cuidado sus palabras-No encuentro la manera correcta de decirte me perdones por haberte dejado así. Tuve problemas con mi entrenamiento y lo tuve que alargar. No podía enviarte carta alguna porque si lo hacía sentía que no me iba a resistir las ganas de volver y no quería meterte en problemas…di algo por favor.

Katara sentía como si le hubieran movido el piso, se sentía enojada, triste, feliz, tranquila, inquieta, nerviosa, sentía que se había comido algo vivo y estaba moviéndose en su estómago. También sentía que se había tragado un tempano de hielo entero que no se derretía. Le temblaban las manos y el pulso se le disparó. Se sentía esponjosa y rígida al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese instante supo que era demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué…?

-Uh?

-Porque justo ahora…?

-¿De que estas hablando Katara?

Katara tenía bien abiertos los ojos y sus manos se recogieron en puños.

-Porque justo ahora que estaba decidida a darme por vencida llegas y cambias todo?!- gritó frenética.

-Katara, cálmate por favor- pidió tratando de acercarse pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No!- volvió a gritar furiosa y nerviosa- Yo solo quería hacer las cosas bien y no seguir estorbándote! Y lo echaste a perder, idiota!

-De que estás hablando?- Aang se había perdido en la conversación pero de alguna manera se sorprendió ver ese lado intranquilo de la maestra agua. Estaba acostumbrado a verla tan serena, que casi fue gracioso que lo haya llamado idiota.

Entonces la alcanzó y la rodeo en un abrazo.

-Déjame ir!

-No, nunca.

-Si tan sólo me explicaras el motivo del porque estás así te lo agradecería bastante.

Eso sólo hizo que Katara se enfureciera más.

-Él motivo eres tú! Tú tienes la culpa de que de repente me sienta como si me hubieran metido dormida al mar de la Tribu Agua y despertado de golpe! Apareces justo ahora que me daba por vencida de esperarte y complicas TU vida!

-Yo? Complicar MI vida? Me podrías explicar eso?

-Por mi culpa te mandaron al Templo Aire del Este. Sé que es horrible que te alejen del lugar donde creciste por algo que no debió suceder y estoy haciéndote lo mismo.

Aang la se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego sonrió tranquilamente.

-Y eso era todo?

Katara abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Que fue eso?! Comprende que no quiero darte a elegir entre tu familia o yo! Más bien, tu deber o yo! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-No tengo porque elegir. Y no elegí ser Avatar, al menos quiero elegir a quién amar.

Las mejillas de la maestra agua se enrojecieron automáticamente.

-Aun así- continuó- No puedo prometerte el quedarme esta vez.

-Y como pretendes que confíe en que vas a regresar?- la ira de Katara regreso en una dosis menor.

-Acaso no confías en mí?

Katara aún no podía responder aquello. Aún estaba demasiado fresca la irritación y la tristeza de los últimos dos años.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Sentía que sólo estaba huyendo pero no quería responder tampoco.

-Cásate conmigo!

El grito resonó hasta el cielo. Katara se detuvo en seco y se volvió. Las mejillas se le volvieron a encender ante la proposición.

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero no tengo otra prueba que darte- dijo con decisión en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara- Puedo esperar los años necesarios para que pueda pedir tu mano. Que dices?

La expresión de Katara se suavizó y se rio levemente.

-Yo digo que estás loco- sacudió la cabeza- Pero si, acepto!

''''''''''''

-Mamá esto es para ti- murmuró frente al lugar donde Kya descansaba dejando el bouquet de flores de hielo de su boda y se alejaba de la mano del Avatar.

**FIN**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''

**Kyaaaaaa! Y está terminado :3 **

**Espero les haya gustado el final tan chafa (gracias a los que les gusta porque de verdad me la creo xD)**

**Cuando pueda volver a escribir una historia de ellos dos prometo que será algo mejor.**

**Besos**

**Itchel**


End file.
